Kuronue's Return
by music4life2009
Summary: Kurama's lost in confusion as his partner and mate returns. They have many things to say to each other. will he tell Yukina he is his older brother? Things unfold as time goes forward! please R&R um.. I suck at summary's. Kurama X OC Hiei X OC FINSIHED
1. Nightmares

Dark Dragon Kitsune- Thank you for the reviews everybody. Keep them coming. A really big thanks to zennou-sakusha. Thank you for letting me know some of it was boring and correcting me. On with the story. Don't forget to click the little blue button at the bottom and REVIEW. Let me know if there are any more mistakes. I had to restart my computer last month so bear with me. It is still kinda of slow though.

Kuronue's Return  
Chapter 1 Kurama's Nightmares

Kurama sat up in bed soaked with sweat.

Nightmares continued to plague him about the last day he saw Kuronue. The day that he had failed to save his partner... his friend...

That day kept replaying in his mind.

that day when Kuronue was captured and killed

"Run Kurama " Kuronue yelled

"I mustn't leave you" Kurama yelled back

"As my friend and my last wish RUN" Kuronue yelled

He knew Kurama would never abandon him unless it was a last and final wish.

Kurama looked back at his friend not believing this.

Kurama finally said "I will miss you Kuronue"

Kurama turned around and ran never looking back.  
stopped thinking

A few minutes later Hiei came into the room.

Hiei said"Kurama, what's wrong"

Kurama replied sadly "That day I could not save Kuronue."

"Will you stop moping around you have been doing this for weeks. You need to get over the past and on with the present."

Hiei said being a little angry with his friend. (A/N what can you expect from Hiei. He's basic always angry.)

5 minutes later

"I going to Yusuke's house. You coming Hiei" Kurama said

"hn, fine if it will make you stop mopen" Hiei said

"How about we leave in lets say 5 hours so you can get yourself together." Hiei said

(A/N : sorry it is so short but it was longer when I wrote it on notebook paper. Thanks for the reviews. I am trying to write chapter 2. I will get this story updated as soon as I can think of something to write. I might not have time next week but I will try to find time for this and homework. lots of homework Please Review )


	2. Yusuke's House and Traing

Chapter 2 Yusuke's and Training  
5 hours later 

While Hiei and Kurama were walking, Kurama broke the silance.

"Hiei, Yukina sent me a letter telling me she is coming to Yusuke's in a couple of days."

Moments passed before they reached Yusuke's house. knock, knock

"Who's there" Yusuke asked.

"Kurama and Hiei." Kurama replied.

"Come in" Yusuke said

"Hey Kurama, Hiei."

"Yusuke, Yukina sent me a letter telling me that she is coming here in a couple of days. Should we tell Kuwabara." Not right now he'll go crazy and he'll never shut up about Yukina." Said Yusuke

"Yusuke call Kuwabara and tell him to come over in an hour so we can start training." Kuama said  
1 hour later 1:00pm

Botan arrived I her overly cheerful way and made Hiei want to kill something.

Hiei just gave Botan the death glare and said nothing.

The 5 of them went outside.

They had to go deep in a forest so no one could see them.

As usual Hiei started chopping down trees with his Katana.

Kuwabara was chopping up the trees Hiei cut down."

He cut them with his spirit sword.

Yusuke was doing his usual schedule.

He started by doing push ups with his spirit gun on a neddle.

So they did that for about an hour.

Then they paired up. Hiei and Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara. (A/N they were fighting)

The rules were as follows: No serious injuries and no death, can't be outside the ring for longer than 5 seconds. No spirit energy. So they did that for about 30 minutes before Yusuke could do any serious damage. Kurama and

Hiei had no injures what so ever because they could not even get near each other.

After they were done fighting they went back inside to get food, drinks, and to talk. After about 3 hours Kurama and Hiei went back to Kurama's house.

at Kurama's House "There's a letter on your desk Kurama." Hiei said

"I'll open it later. I have to go fix dinner. You staying" Kurama asked.

"hn" came the fire demons reply

(A/N Come on I need some ideas. Should I make this chapter longer or should I make chapter 3? Kuronue is not coming in for a while unless I make chapter 3 about what he has been doing. Hey I'm working on chapter 3 in school, on the bus etc.. I am running out of ideas. Please help! I have to do a science fair project so I have no clue how long it is going to take. I need ideas to make it longer. Please review and please I need some ideas!)


	3. Visions and the Letter

Hi everybody its me again with chapter 3. I might be changing my name to Dark Fire Spirit Kitsune. Still the same person though. Here's Botan with the preview for this chapter. Special guest at the end. Botan: Hi it's Botan here. Wow this is the first time you have done a preview before right. Dark Fire Spirit Kitsune: Oh Shut up Botan, Just get on with the preview all right. (goes back to listening to music) Botan: OK this chapter about Kurama getting a letter from his best friend Kuronue. Kurama is about the letter. He could not believe it. Hiei is having strange visions and it leaves him stuck with a decision to tell Kurama or not. Dark Fire Spirit Kitsune: BOTAN STOP, STOP BEFORE YOU GIVE ANYTHING ELSE AWAY. They don't need the whole chapter that is one reason why I'm writing this is so they will read it. OKAY? Botan: Okay (huddles in a corner)

Chapter 3 Visions and the Letter

Kurama had made pizza for dinner. While they were eating Kuwabara called" Hey Kurama" Kuwabara said sounding a little concerned about his friend. "Hi Kuwabara" Kurama said while eating. "Kurama what was wrong with you today. You weren't you usual self today. You were acting like Hiei just not being cold and cruel as he is. You were quiet, you didn't talk unless someone asked you a question" Kuwabara said sounding a little concerned for his friend. "I've had a lot of stuff on my mind lately." The fox demon said. "Like what" "I was in deep thought of the past." Kurama replied. "Urameshi and I were talking earlier and he said that you were acting strange. So I told him I'll call him and ask. So I guess I was worried about you. I guess. Well Suziro is calling me Bye." Kuwabara said in relief. "Right Bye" Kurama said hanging up the phone. "Who was that" Hiei asked. "Kuwabara" Kurama replied. "What did he want" Hiei asked. "Nothing" Kurama lied. (not like Kurama uh) "You do know that I can read you rmind." Hiei said"I know, but all I have to do is put a simple defensive plant." Kurama said braggingly. "hn" Hiei said in disappointed that he could not read his mind. While Hiei was walking down the street he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks because he just had a vision about Kuronue Kurama's other best friend that was killed. His vision was that he was alive and had a family. Hiei finally came back to reality. He shook his head and wander what had just happened. He knew for sure he wasn't going to tell Kurama or else he would flip and would do a lot more thinking which annoyed Hiei because that would mean he could not hang out with Kurama because he would be in his room thinking with his door and windows locked.

At Yusuke's house

"Hey Keiko, didn't you think Kurama was acting weird today" Yusuke asked. "Yeah, what's wrong with him. It seemed like something was on his mind." Keiko said. "I'll call Kuwabara, see if he found anything out." Yusuke said getting prepared for Keiko to start yelling at him. "YOU WHAT! YOU TOLD KUWABARA TO CALL KUKRAMA AND ASK HIM WHAT'S WRONG! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM? DON'T YOU KNOW THAT'S RUDE" Keiko said finally stopped yelling. "Uh, no, but, I'm sure Kurama didn't mind. Now if it were Hiei he would have killed me. Now that I think about it he was acting weirder than usual. BUT I think that I will leave him alone.

Back at Kurama's House Kurama was walking upstairs to his room when he heard a pop right in front of him. He tripped and fell down. His mother asked if he was alright. Kurama said"Yes, mother I'm fine. I just tripped over a stair. I wasn't paying attention." "glad your okay" his mom said calmly. "Come on Hiei. My room NOW." Kurama said sounding very demanding, angry with his friend, and still startled. So they marched to Kurama's room. When they got there Kurama yelled"HIEI! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, JUMPING IN FRONT OF ME LIKE THAT? Hiei just Hn in response making Kurama more angry with him. "Hiei, what do you want NOW" Kurama said still sounding very demanding. "All I wanted to know tell you is I had a vision about, never mind, I'll tell you later. Just open the letter Kurama. Kurama picked up the letter and opened it. He read it. Before he put it down he had read it 5 times and then giving it to Hiei which he already knew what it was about but made sure it somewhat matched his vision. Here is Kuronue's Letter  
Dear Kurama my old friend and partner, I am alive and well. The reason I am telling you this now was because I was captured and it looked like I was killed. I know I told you to run when I was in trouble but I would have rather kept you alive than myself. The captures made me swear I would not talk to anyone of my friends including you. Trust me I wanted to talk to you desperately. I was there for 2569 years. I hope you are well. I heard that you do not have your Yoko (fox demon) form any more. I also heard that you have a human form in the form of Suucchi Minomono(A/N-Don't know how to spell it) They kept questioning me asking were you were but I told them no I will never betray my friend. I am sorry for causing you pain for all these years. If you don't believe it is me then meet me at the North West beach in 6 months. I am truly sorry for causing you all this pain.  
Yours sincerely,  
Kuronue (Your friend and partner) P.S. If you do decide to come you might not recognize me at first sight I have changed a lot since we last saw each other. Talk to you later my truest and oldest friend. You may bring 1 other of your friends if you want.

After Hiei read this letter he decided to tell Kurama at a more appropriate time. Not now defiantly because he is to shocked from the letter. He would wait a couple of months to tell Kurama.

(A/N- You like uh better than chapter 1 and 2. )

Yoko Kurama (demon form) here The next chapter should hopefully come soon. It might be short. Hey Dark Fire Spirit Kitsune why is the word kitsune in your name that describes me. I'm a kitsune. Dark Fire Spirit Kitsune: Yeah well I can act like a kitsune so there get used to it. Yoko: No, I am the only Kitsune around here. And Kuronue is the only bat demon so don't take that either. (eyes start to water at the remembrance of his friend)(a-n he doesn't know because he has not read this chapter) Dark Fire Spirit Kitsune: Well I got to go finish homework (yuck) 


	4. Reunited

Chapter 4 part 1 Kurama and Hiei went up to Koenma's Castle to talk to him about this letter. Kurama asked Hiei on the way there "Can you sense were this came from?" "No" If that damn toddler sent this letter to me for fun I swear I'll kill him. Kurama walked into Koenma's office looking very determined to find out were the letter came from. Koenma said "Hello Kurama, Hiei" " Koenma. Where did this letter come from?" Kurama bellowed. "If this letter came from you I swear I will kill you." Hiei laid a hand on on Kurama's shoulder and told him to cool down. Koenma muttered to the orge "remind me to give Hiei a new sword and or a training area for saving my life. You know what could have happened if otherwise." Kurama and Hiei walked out for a few minutes so Kurama could cool all the way down. When they walked back in Kurama was less angry. "Ok, Kurama you want to know where your letter came from." Koenma said with panic in his voice."Well that's why I'm here." Kurama said with anger rising in his voice again. "Kurama" Hiei grunted as a waring to watch it. "Your letter came from Kuronue. I did not send it"  
" What is this some kind of joke. Kuronue is dead. I saw him die"  
" Kuronue warned me about this. Actually he lived. I had Keiko(a/n not Keiko as in Inu-Yasha. If you want information on this Keiko then just ask) go get him and bring him back here to be healed if he promised to be good. And he did promise. So he has not stolen a thing sense then"  
"Where is he living now"  
"Ohio, It is in the US which is on North America"  
"No wonder I didn't know where North West Beach is. It is in Ohio"  
"On this letter he said he had changed a lot. What does he mean by that'  
"He means that he is not a thief like you used to be when in your demon form. He has a family and friends. But he wishes to see you soon"  
"Who is in his family"  
"Kuronue told me you would ask many questions. The people that are in his family are Quin the shape shifter. Midnight the fox demon"  
"Hold it right there. Did you say Midnight as in the fox demon. My fiancée. But didn't she die. We saw her die all those years ago. When she was captured. And why didn't you tell me sooner. That she was alive"  
"I didn't tell you because I wanted her to turn good. Not be a thief like your were once.  
"KOENMA" Kurama yelled.  
Koenma huddled in his chair. Bringing his knees up to his chest afraid of what Kurama might do next. After that little meeting of more yelling more threatening and begging for more information. Part 2 begins Part 2 of Chapter 4 It had been a long 6 months since Kurama had received the letter and his argument with Koenma. Kurama was all jumpy in the morning for being so excited about seeing Kuronue. Kurama asked nicely if he could be in his demon form. He promised to be good. Koenma let him. So Kurama changed into his demon form. Before that he told yoko to be good and not get all jumpy. Yoko was excited but dared not show it because Yoko is just like Hiei. Quiet, does not show any emotions. The only emotion he shows is determination to win. So Hiei and Kurama got on the plane to Ohio since Koenma would not let them go through the makai. Koenma told Kurama that he had to be in his human form until they got off the plane. Yoko understood. So when they got off the plane Kurama quickly changed into Yoko Kurama. Hiei did not like this at all. He did not like being around a fox demon simply because knowing Yoko this was not going to be plesent.  
"Ok Hiei lets go to Kuronue's house. I wrote down the instructions to get to North West Beach. It is about 10 miles from here. Koenma told me they speak english. You can speak english right"  
"hn" " I take that is a yes. I'll get a cab. No killing anyone alright." "fine" Kurama saw a cab approaching so he held out his hand. The cab stopped. The driver asked if they needed a lift. Kurama replied "Yes sir we need to get to North West Beach. We are meeting a friend of mine their." "Get in"said the driver. "Are you meeting a man by the name of Kuronue their." Kurama had no clue that this driver knew who Kuronue was. So Kurama replied with a sound of panic rising in his voice "Yes we are. And how do you know?" "I know because he told me that 1 person by the name of Kurama would be meeting him and that this Kurama might bring a friend." I am Kurama and this is my friend Hiei here." "Good. Kuronue paid for your trip. He guessed you would only have Japanese money with you since you live in Japan. Ok on to North West Beach." Hiei was not pleased about this. Someone paid for him and that ment the person who paid thought they were dumb not to bring american money. Hiei anger was rising and Yoko could sense it. "Hiei, What are you so mad about?" "Hn" "We're here. So you again Kurama, Hiei" the driver said as the 2 demons got out."Thanks for the ride" Kurama camly told the driver. "Ok Hiei lets go find Kuronue." So as Yoko and Hiei were walking Hiei noticed someone standing by the pier. "Hey Kurama who is that standing by the pier"  
"That's Kuronue. Come on lets hurry." The 2 started to run. Hiei got in front then Yoko. Kuronue turned around. Hiei and Yoko slowed to a walk.  
Kuronue was standing right in front of them. It was all to quiet. Yoko was just standing there trying to take all this in. "Kuronue is that really you. It's me Yoko Kurama the famous thief you used to know. Your truest and oldest friend." "Koenma said you didn't have your demon form anymore." "Yeah well I pulled some strings and he let me. So how have you been?" "Great and I missed you. I missed hanging out with you Yoko. It has been too long since we last saw each other on that fateful day." "Kuroune I still remember very well what happened. When you were captured you told me to run. I said I mustn't leave you. Then you said As my friend and last wish run. I never forgive myself for running away"  
"but that is what kept you alive"  
Hiei said "Ok we saw your friend now can we go"  
"No Hiei. I bet Kuroune will let us stay a couple of days while we are here." Sure and I bet Midnight will want to see you. She would not mention yur name and it has been years since you have last seen her." "Ok, How are we going to get to your house and fast. I really want to see Midnight again and I hope our realation is not broken. I hope she still loves me as much as I love her even though we have been seperater for many years." "I'm driving." "You can drive last I knew you could run and fly. And the last time I checked is that I could be sly and fast." "I told you in the letter that I have changed a lot." "I didn't believe it at first but now I can see you are not the same Kuronue I used to run around all night stealing stuff. How about you come to Japan some time." "Sure, but lets go to my house first and maybe everbody will hopefully be there when we get to my house.  
Border Hobey-Ho Reviewers(in PenDragon a book series i read Hobey-Ho means Hello or Goodby)  
Well another day another chapter Next stop Kuroune's House I need a better title Can you think of one. August 16th 20th August 23-25 4pm to 8pm I have band practice 9am - 5pm So around the 23rd-25th I should be up to chapter 5 or 6. Keep reminding me to keep updating or I will think nobody is readying this story. Hope fully the longer the chapters the better right, If anbody has a name for this chapter e-mail me. Thank You If you don't then there will be a stupid name for it. Please read my character poems. I got a college student to read one and she says "There really good." So I hope you say to. If you would like info on me then ask and I will put it on my homepage on fanfiction.  
Well until next time School starts for me on August 30th this year so I don't know how far I will get in writing. But I'll try to keep updating as soon as possible. Don't expect to much out of me I am still open for Ideas if you reviewers have any. If you want the character bio on Midnight then e-mail me and ask. Any body can use her in their own story. Just tell me before you do. Thanks any body can print my story just don't call it their own.  
Hobey-Ho fellow reviewers Good Luck in the future

Sorry for the mess up!!! I did not check at the end.


	5. Yoko & Midnight Reunited

A/N at the end this time I have been keeping you to long! DoI have to do a disclaimer?

Lawers: YES!

Me: Dammit fine here it is

Disclaimer: Lots of Romance in this Chapter. I don not own YYH. I do own Midnight and Kuronue's family. You would be writing for me. HEHEHEHEHEHEHE

Chapter 5 Yoko Midnight Reunited

When they got to Kuronue's house Midnight was in the yard doing yard work. Yoko saw Midnight and he smiled. She looked even more beautiful than before; but he did not dare tell that to her. Midnight saw Yoko and she got so excited she almost knocked Yoko down. ''Midnight'' Yoko whispered, as he kissed her lightly on the mouth. Midnight embraced him fiercely. It had been too long since she last saw him. He's so and strong. His eyes are as gentle as a baby foxes. His touch is softer." she thought to herself. "It's been too long Midnight.'' Yoko said softly. ''I know. But I am glad you're alive and well.'' she said. ''Me too, me too'' Yoko replied very softly. Hiei was in a tree (of course). He had never known Yoko like this. For Yoko was the type who didn't show any emotion. Hiei just sat in the tree staring at the two love birds. Not even Yusuke and Keiko acted like this. Hiei got fed up with this. So he jumped out of the tree and he disturbed the 2 lovebirds. "Hiei!" Yoko yelled, "What did you do that for?" "You were acting weird." "I love her!" "So" "We can act however we want. Get used to it." "hn" was Hiei's reply. Yoko and Midnight did not like that response. The two went in the house with their arms around each other. They were happy to be with each other once again. They never wanted to be separated again.

Midnight lead Yoko into her room. Midnight's room was cover in plants. Of course Yoko could have probably would have already guessed this. Her bed was huge. She had a dresser made of cedar wood. (A/N want more details just ask) Midnight recited a poem for Yoko. If it went right he would reply with "and I you" when she says "I love you" The poem is called

Stay with me Forever

**Sit under the moonlight and embrace me  
Wiping away my fears and doubts  
Please be there for me  
Please love me for the person  
Who I am on the inside, instead of the outside.  
Please just love me forever and ever  
Say you'll stay with me forever  
Don't ever leave my side at night  
Just stay with me  
Kiss me, embrace me as your own  
Don't leave my side  
I love you  
And I you **(Yoko's line he did say this)**  
Even when the day goes bad don't leave  
Stay with me  
Promise me Promise me  
Stay with me under the moonlight  
Embrace me as your own  
Love me for who I am not what I look like.  
Stay with me forever  
embrace me, kiss me  
Stay with me  
love me for always I love you**

Yoko was taken back by this poem. What else had she done while she thought I was dead? He thought to himself. Midnight embraced Yoko as fiercely and as closely as she could. He kissed her on the mouth. They were really happy to be together again. What could their future bring them? What was Midnight going to do once Yoko had to go home? Would she leave with him or would she stay here in Ohio? I will decide later. She thought to herself. Yoko took a seed out of his long silver hair. He sent some energy to it and made it grow into a rose. He gave the rose to Midnight. "Thank You, Yoko" "Midnight, What have you been doing these past years, without me?" "Practicing, training, being good, waiting for you, hoping to be with you again. I've missed you so much. I wanted to lay in your arms once more. With your strong but gentle hands around me, at night." "Come on, lets see everybody else and I'll introduce you to my friend." They walked down stairs. Everybody was in the living room talking. Hiei was not talking.

Meanwhile in Japan...

Yusuke and Kuwabara were training. "Hey, Yusuke. Where's Kurama and Hiei?" "No clue. They have been gone for a while, now. Lets go ask Botan. "Botan" Yusuke Yelled. Botan appeared a couple minutes later. "Botan, were are Kurama and Hiei? They've been gone for a while now." "I thinkthey went to America. To see some friends of Kurama's. Where in America?" "Ohio" "Why Ohio?" "Cause thats were Kurama's friends live." "Do you have the exact address?" "Yes, why" "Lets go pay a visit Kurama. is extremly good in Herbology." Yusuke said with an evil smirk. "Fine, but if he gets mad, don't exkpect me to bail you out." "Oh, Yeah, Hiei is there also so I suggest you watch it.

In Ohio...

Hiei was standing in the living room. Lurking in a corner. He was thinking about Yukina, and the fact that Kurama keeps bugging him to tell her that he is her older brother. Should he or should he not? He battled this question constantly in his mind. It would hurt her to know she has a murder for a brother, wouldn't it. She has been looking for him for him a long time. Maybe she won't be hurt. I think I'll tell her next time I see her. I hope she's not hurt. Hiei thought to himself.

Dark Dragon Kitsune here: Hey reviewers! How are you? Sorry I haven't updated. I have had a lot of homework. Well here's chapter 5 I have started chappie 6

If anybody knows what happend on that day Kuronue died, in the epidodes, please e-mail me about what happend. (hint hint for the next chapter) Sorry I screwed up in the letter a while back I will fix it later.

((looks into very pissed audenince not very big one anymore))

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!runs from very mad groupies

Midnight hereYoko's lover Well my author has run out of town for a while.

Click the little blue button and review

author(anime style sweatdrop and sigh from relief)

What a to read a really good story with lots of scarcasim in it read Shadowfox by Dark Spirit Kitsune. I know Dark Spirit Kitsune personally.

fav known has Yoko Kurama Kit


	6. Flashback

Hey Everybody. I know I know I am taking to long again. But nobody's reminding me. Here is Part of Chapter 6. I am leaving this chapter as a cliffhanger. So yell at me all you want. Don't worry this chappie will be longer than it is right now.

Chapter 6 Flashback 

Later that week...

There was a knock on the door. Kuronue had been talking to Yoko when he heard the knock. Kuronue opened it. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan were standing there. The only reason Botan was there because Kuronue knew her and she knew were Kuronue lived.

"Botan, is that you" Kuronue stammered thinking he was in trouble. It's been a long time since they have seen each other. Botan was the one who rescued him. "Come in Botan. I'm sure you want to see Kurama and Hiei." "Yes. We do. "

Flashback 

Earlier he had told Yoko to run. "Agrhhhhhh.." Kuronue moaned in pain. He knew he was very close to death. He fainted from blood loss. The demons that were hunting him and Yoko, had fled. Botan had blown a very high-pitched whistle that only those demons could here. Botan got Kuronue on the ground. She was tending his wounds. They were very serious. After she had wrapped him up in bandages and blankets. She picked him up and took him to Koenma's palace. Kuronue was put in a dark room with a very dim light. Botan and some helpers had been redressing Kuronue's wounds so they would heal properly.

Yoko's Lair ( Kourone is not part of this

It had been 2 days since the fatal mission. Yoko has not forgiven himself since then. "It's my fault he's dead. It's my fault. I'll never forgive myself for this. Midnight why can't you be here for me now. Comfort me please heal me Midnight with your soothing voice." he said nothing after that. He has not stolen a single thing since Kuonue's death.

The palace (2 days later after mission)

Kuronue had woken up earlier that day. He was trying to sit up. "Dammit" he cursed out loud. He was way to soar. He kept wondering if Yoko had made it home safely. When he woke up he did not know where he was or how he lived. Later that day Botan came in to redress his wounds again. She did this twice a day. Botan found Kuronue awake. "Kuronue, your up. I'll go get some food and water after I redress your wounds. Kuronue moaned in pain as Botan redressed his wounds. "Botan, do you have to be so rough?" he complained. "I'm not being rough. Your just really soar. And maybe if you stop squirming it won't hurt so much." "feh.fine. It just hurts so much." "Do I have any broken ribs, Botan?"

"3"she replied. "Dammit, I'll be down for at least 2 weeks and the way my legs and arms are that make is 2 ½ weeks. Great. I hope Yoko isn't dead. If is not dead he's probably blaming himself for my death. Why does life have to be so unfair?" "I don't know but I do know that you did deserve this pain because you have stolen many things." "Oh. Shut up Botan." A knock came on the door. "Who is it?" Botan requested in her cheery voice. Kouronue was already annoyed with her voice. It gave him a headache. "It's Midnight, Botan. I heard Kouronue's voice and I thought to bring him some food and water. He's been unconusious for 2 days. Axis is also here. I can heal Kouronue's broken ribs." "Come in Midnoght, Axis."

So Midnight and Axis walked in. Midnight was tall, slender, had long black hair and black fur on her ears. She is a fox demon and Yoko's supposedly dead girlfriend. Axis is tall, broad shoulders, long curly dirty blond hair, tough, and a gentle smile on his face.

"Midnight, you're alive. Yoko and I saw you die. You don't know how happy Yoko will be when he finds out you're alive. He's going to be so happy. You should have seen him the day you died. He wept for many weeks. He really cared about you." Kouronue said in a happily.

"Botan, you can leave now if you want." Axis told Botan.

"Ok. I just need to finish this arm." Botan replied.

"Kuronue. What I will do to you will not hurt. I promise you. I have done this enchantment on many of my wounded friends and myself. My wife Azhure made sure you had pleasant dreams while you were asleep.

To be continued...

(A/N)below Hey everbody. What's Up! Happy Easter Everbody! I have no clue how this chapter is going to end. Kitsune pops in!

"SEE SEE she's stalling." Shut UP Kitsune!

I am not stalling!

Yes you are. Siobhan Jessica HELP! Get Kitsune out of here

Siobhan and Jessica pops in "Kitsune what have we told you about harssing Courtney. That's our job. Now get out." Siobhan yells at Kitsune.

Kitsune: feh, fine. I'll go torture someone else then.

Jessica: Not if I can help it! (gags and ties Kitsune to a nearby tree.)

Siobhan: That should do it. I'll take care of him in my story. See you at school.

Jessica: See you at school

DDK: Later

DDK: Siobhan and Jessica are known as Siobhan is Dark-Spirit-Kitsune Jessica is NaokoMageofDarkness Read their story's they are really good. Over and out. GNOMES! (Naoko screams) Naoko what did I tell about Gnomes! Ahh she going to get me! Gotta go later. I will finish this as soon as possiable


	7. Koenma's Call

Kuronue's Return Chapter 7 rewritten...by.. KaraKurama

Okay don't forget to review at the end. don't worry I have not given up so long as someone reviews!

FLASHBACK CONTINUED

When Axis performed the enchantment, Kuronue bent over in pain. He twisted and writhed on the bed. His hands held his chest and he clenched his teeth very hard.

A few moments later, the pain was gone. His hands felt the area where his injuries had been. His broken ribs had been mended, sore, but not broken.

How do you feel now, Kuronue," asked Axis.

"Much better, thank you. Still sore, but the breaks are mended."

"I'm sorry. I haven't completely mastered fully healing broken bones yet. That was the best I could do."

Midnight turned to a bowl of water sitting next to her on a table. Picking it up, she sat down beside him. She slid her hand under his head and helped him to sit up.

She held out the bowl to him, "Here, drink some water. It will help."

"Thank you, Midnight."

FLASHBACK ENDED

Kurama and Hiei were sitting on the couch in shock when Yusuke and Kuwabara showed up.

'What do they want now?' Kurama muttered loud enough for only Hiei to hear.

"Kurama, why are they here?"

"I don't know, Hiei."

Kurama stood up and turned to Hiei, "I don't want them here. I finally get Midnight back and they show up! Can't a fox demon get a little peace and quiet around here? I flied to America to get away from them and they show up anyway! I've had enough. They need to stop following me!"

Kurama went to talk to the two detectives.

He appeared by their sides in a flash.

"What are you two..." Kurama's sentence was cut short as his cell phone began to ring.

"What the hell is it now?" Kurama muttered as he answered it.

"Hello, Kurama. This is Koenma. I need you and the team to come to my office immediately! Bring everyone, even your sister! Hurry. Goodbye."

Kurama hung up his phone and put it away.

"Who was that?" Botan asked.

"Koenma. He said he needed everyone right away, including you, Kuronue, Midnight, my sister and her friend."

"Alright. I'll open a portal." Botan said, gleefully.

Botan opened the portal and everyone stepped in.

End of Chapter 7

Azhure here: Hey Everbody this chapter was rewritten by KaraKurama my co-authoress.

Shoutouts: Thanks so much KaraKurama your hte best. this is much better than the version I wrote. talk later

Kitsune: Hey kitsune were have u been no reviews i reviewed Shadowfox

anyway

reasons why I will not be on much!

starting August 15th- Marching Banda! I'm a vet. 2nd year of marching.

starting Augurst 29th- School! yeah i'll be a freshman

I'll try to update more but then again I have the biggest writers block imagineable.

later

Azhure out


	8. Stragey and Midnight's Seceret

A/N- Hey everybody Azhure here; this chapter might seem to get off track but it's really will have a great deal with chapters later on!

Onward to the story

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I wish I did. I do own some characters in this story. Please ask to use them. Some characters are KaraKurama's

Chapter 8 Strategy and Midnight's Seceret

All nine of them walked into Koenma's office with pissed off faces and tired

faces. Some of them, like Kurama and Midnight, did not want to be there. Kurama

and Midnight backed into a corner and held hands. Hiei found a window and sat on

the ledge. Kara and Mei Kui stood looking bored in front Koenma. Yusuke was

sleeping standing up. Kuwabara had a smile on his face saying that he was the

great Kazuma Kuwabara and that he could defeat anything. Kurama glared at Koenma.

Midnight sighed. Kara looked pissed that she had to go on another mission. Mei

Kui just stood there looking, well, bored.

"Okay, an S-Class demon has escaped into the ningenkai. I don't know how but he

did. His name is Katagiri (caught-a-gear-ee)." Koenma said urgently. Then he

pushed the play button on his remote and a image flashed on the plasma tv

screen. The image was of Katagiri. He was a 6 ½ foot black kitsune. His body was

black, his hair has long red streaks, his eyes were a dark blue (I mean really

dark). He had an assassin's smile and his eyes expressionless. "He has been on this

rampage for 2 ½ hours now. By the looks of the attacks, he has been in Asia. So you will

need to go to Asia find Katagiri and kill him. Yes, Kurama, Hiei, I give you

permission to kill." Koenma said as he glanced over to Hiei and Kurama. Kurama's

mood picked up a little after he heard he could kill a demon. The only thing he

wasn't pleased about was that Midnight had to be involved in the fight and he had to

kill a kitsune. One of his kind. Kitsunes don't fight other kitsunes. That

was the only law of the pack unless they murdered one of his or her mates.

Kurama did not need that law since Katagiri has killed many people.

"Crap, he was the one who tried to kill me." Midnight murmured to herself.

Unlucky for her Yoko heard.

"What!" he was the one who tried to take you from me! I WILL KILL HIM!" Yoko

screamed.

The others turned to face where the yelling was coming from.

"Hey, Yoko quite down will you and tell us what's wrong." Kara told Yoko her

older brother.

"Kara" Yoko growled.

"Yes, Yoko" Kara said with her head held up to him.

"He was the one who tried to take Midnight from me." Yoko said with a low soft,

sad voice.

"Oh" Kara said softly as she lowered her head.

Kurama turned on his heel and took off.

"Yoko, where are you going?" Midnight asked with concern rising in her voice.

"I am going to go hunt down that bastard." Yoko said "He took you away from me

for too long. I WILL kill him."

"OMG. Yoko come back." Midnight ran to Yoko. "Yoko, please don't do this. I love

you I don't want to lose you ever. You can't fight him alone. I promise you he

will NOT get me again and take me away from you." Midnight clang to Yoko. "Lets

just think of a strategy before we/you do anything that might get you killed."

Midnight pleaded as she hugged Yoko. "Okay, I'll wait." Yoko said as he laid his

head on Midnight's shoulder and kissed her neck. "Hey you two love birds break

it up we need to get a strategy." Yusuke called. Yoko and Midnight walked over

to Koenma's desk. "So where is Katagiri as of now?" Kara stepped up and asked.

"He's in Hong Kong, China. He's not moving anywhere right now. But he is I think

trying to find a hide out place. He knows we are after him." Koenma replied.

?tell me if u see this it's a border of

music notes. It's the border when Yoko and Kurama are talking..?

Yoko let me take over for a while, I need to talk to Koenma about Katagiri.

Why do you need to talk to Koenma?

I just do. Okay.. You'll see why in a minute. Now change back to human form.

I'll let you have your fun later.

Feh, fine.

So Yoko changed back to human form.

Yoko slowly closed his eyes. A silver and black cloud covered Yoko and he

reverted back to human form.

"Long time no see Kurama." Koenma said.

"Yeah well Yoko wanted to see Midnight so I let him." Kurama looked at Midnight.

"I love you Midnight."

"I love you too..." Midnight said. "I need to show you something."

After she said that Midnight closed her eyes. A gold and silver cloud covered

Midnight. When the cloud diminished there stood a girl about 23 (a year younger

than Kurama). She stood there with her long brown hair flowing elegantly down

her back to her waist. She had ice blue eyes. She was wearing a black tanktop

with silver foxes on it. She had on a black skirt, with a fox climbing on a tree.

"In this form I am known as Amaya." Midnight told Kurama.

Kurama look shocked. He never knew that Midnight had a human form like he did.

She looked beautiful in both forms.

"Midnight?" Kurama asked "How did you get a human form?"

"Please call me Amaya in this form. How I got the human form? Koenma said I

needed to have a human form just in case I had to go into the city where the

humans where so he took my soul and put it into a human woman's womb. My mother

called me Amaya at birth. She died 10 years ago. I miss her dearly but she would

have wanted me to continue living for her. My father I do not know of. I have

never heard my mother speak of him. All I know is that he loved my mother but he

fell ill and we think he is dead. I do not know. My mother was in too much grief

when she heard that he fell deathly ill and probably would not live. She thought

he was dead. But I think he lived. For when I was in my mother's womb I could

sense another presence like an aura emitting from him. I could tell he would

live. But his heart stopped and that part of him died. I think he is living but

I do not know. My mother stayed by his side all the time. I loved my mother. I

am doing as she wished. She was a kind person. She wished for me to find true

love and stay with that man. She wants me to be happy. Even though she is not

here right now. I know she is always watching over me."

"Amaya" Kurama whispered as he lowered his head. Kurama lifted his head and

walked over to Amaya. Kurama put his arms around her. Amaya buried her head in

his chest and hugged him. She looked up.

"I love you Kurama. No matter what you do to me. I will always love you. No body

can take that from me."

"I love you too. Do you know what your name means?"

"No why"

"It means "Night Rain" in Japanese. It's such a pretty name to fit such a woman

as beautiful as her name."

"HEY YOU 2 LOVEBIRDS OVER THERE! CAN WE PLEASE THINK OF A STRAEGY!" Yusuke

hollered over to Kurama and Amaya.

They broke apart only to walk over to the couch. Kurama sat down then Amaya sat

down and laid her head down on Kurama.

"He smells of fresh roses in a garden. I love him so much. Nothing will become

between us." Amaya thought.

"So what are we going to do about Katagiri?" Koenma asked.

"I say we go for a head on attack." Kuwabara said at once.

"I say why let the baka fight. He's too stupid for his own good." Hiei said

while looking forward.

"Hiei!" Kuwabara roared

"Stop fighting we need to get a strategy." Kurama said as he combed Amaya's hair

with his fingers.

"We need to do this right or he will win. We can't let that happen." Kurama said

with a confident tone in his voice.

"I think we should do a sneak attack." Koenma said. "That way we could catch him

off guard."

"That works can we go now." Kara snapped.

"Hold on Kara" Kurama gently said. "We still need more details."

"Feh, fine... I hate this..." Kara replied.

"We all do, younger sister." Kurama said.

"Koenma, do you know his position now?"

"He's in Hong Kong city. He's located just outside the edge in the city. He's on

the north side and on the edge of the forest. I don't know how long he'll stay

there. You will leave tomorrow at noon. Two other people will join you on the

mission. Kuronue you might know who. But if you don't you'll see tomorrow."

Koenma said.

"Can we go now?" Mei Kui wined slightly. She was tired.

Everybody turned towards Mei Kui. She hadn't spoken at all this time. She had

black hair and blue eyes. She's a kitsune in a human body. She had once been

Kurama's lover before he met Midnight. They are just friends now. Mei Kui had to

find someone else. Kurama was not meant for her. She knew that.

"Yes you can go now. Kurama, Amaya please stay a minute. "Koenma said.

"Ok" they said.

Everybody left except Kurama and Amaya.

"I know this is personal for you two. But don't let that get in the way of the

fight."

Kurama looked down. Then he lifted his head.

"O..k.. I'll try. I don't want him alive." Kurama replied.

"If you let it in the way of the fight then you'll get killed. Now go to your

friends. And don't do anything. If you know what I mean."

"Yeah I know.. bye"

Kurama and Amaya walked through a portal back to Kuronue's house.

Everybody had gone to bed. It was late.

Kurama and Amaya went to Amaya's room. Kurama inhaled the scent of wild flowers,

roses, and fresh mahogany wood. Kurama and Amaya lay down on the bed together.

Amaya sighed and relaxed. Kurama wrapped his arm about Amaya protectively and

slept a white sleep (dreamless) Amaya also slept a dreamless sleep. She was with

her mate/lover and that is all that mattered.

End of Chapter 8

To be continued…

a/n

Azhure: That's chapter 8.. Well did you like it.. I will be working on chapter 9 later.

Kitsune: What r u doing now? Certainly not writing.

Azhure: Oh shut up Kitsune go bother Siobhan. '

Siobhan: Why me? Oh well come here my muse!

Siobhan gags and ties Kitsune to a tree.

Siobhan: hahahaha

Azhure: Thanks I don't need him around but he keeps poping up!

Siobhan: No prob! I'll gag and tie anytime. Can I go start a sword fight?

Azhure: Sure! Now head go battle Jonney Depp. That'll prove a challenge

Depp; Surely not' (british accent)

Anyway gtg

Later'

Azhure

Oh yeah

THANKIES REVIEWERS WHO R NICE ENOUGH TO REVIEW!  
THANKIES KARAKURAMA/LegendaryKitsune (which ever site.. first, animespiral2nd)

She is the co-authoress for this story…


	9. The Fight

Reminders: Mei Kui and Kara Kurama are my co-authoresses KaraKurama. Amaya is Midnight and she is mine… ask to use.. Only one more chapter to go!

Disclaimer: Me no own yyh so no sue!

Chapter 9 The Fight

The next day Kurama and Amaya got up out of bed. Kurama's arms were still around Amya's body when she woke up. Kurama woke up second. Amaya turned around in Kurama's arms and looked at his sweet face. His lips had a slight smile tugging at them. His eyes fluttered open. His big emerald green eyes stared into Amaya's deep blue eyes. Amaya had a smile tugging at her light rose colored lips. They kissed and sighed. They got up and Amaya took a shower then Kurama. They meet in the kitchen after they got dressed. Everybody had a look about them saying 'I'm ready to fight, bring it on.' The mood was grim but they were ready for whatever was ahead for them.

Hiei was polishing and sharpening his sword. Yusuke was just sitting at the table thinking about what to do. Mei Kui was muttering words of spells to herself making sure she knew them. Mei Kui's jet black hair was pulled into a high ponytail. Her blue eyes as cold as ice. She wore a black t-shirt and a pair of lose blue jeans. Amaya had put her brown hair into a high ponytail, also. She had on a tight tank top that was light blue with black foxes and a pair of lose black jeans. Kara was checking over her bow and sharpening her sword and arrows head. They were all in their demon forms except for Amaya and Kurama. They would wait till later to change into their demon forms. They finished breakfast and went to the living room and discussed what they were going to do.

The living room was basic. There were some couches and chairs with a plasma tv in a corner on a table. They sat down and looked at each other.

"So what are we going to do?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't know. We should find him first. We will leave in a few hours. Koenma called me earlier this morning. He said he's going to set up a portal at the usual spot and we got and hunt Katagiri down, and he said good luck." Kurama said with venom seeping in his voice when he said the demons name.

some odd-hours later

They were in the woods all of them straight backed and tense. Many emotions played on their faces. The light hit Kurama and made him look like he really needed to hit something. His emerald green eyes were narrowed his stance tense. Amaya look basically the same except her eyes were a really cold blue. They were so blue it looked rather abnormal like a Siberian huskie. Mei Kui was standing there looking like she was rather excited, she hasn't killed or hunted anything in years. She was in her demon form. Later she would change into a full demon. The jet black legendary shadow kitsune. The legendary shadow kitsune was a rare and powerful breed of kitsune. Shadow Kitsune in their full demon form can hide against anything and they blend in unable to be seen. Kara was Kurama's younger sister so they were the same. She has some other qualities Kurama doesn't have. Kara has mastered all the elements. Wind and water being her weakest and she has shamanic powers like purification.

They stepped into the portal and the challenge begun. Katagiri had been waiting for them. Not letting them seeing what they were up against. He took out his sword and started swings.

"What the hell!" was what Yusuke's first thought was. Yusuke ran seeing he was the first to be attacked. Kurama got his rose whip. Kara got her sword along with Hiei and Mei Kui. Amaya got her rose whip ready. They ran separate ways. They stood thinking what the hell. What the fuck is going on here? How did he know we were coming? They just saw a blue ball of energy go in the air. That was their signal. They all ran out with swords and whips ready. They were slashing. Katagiri met Hiei first. CLASH, kink.. (sounds of metal hitting metal) They fought at an intense speed. Kurama and Amaya had found each other again and they readied their whips ready to strike when Hiei's jagan opened. And there it went the familiar bright green light. They swung their whips at Katagiri. They had his wrists. They pulled him to the ground. He wasn't there much longer. He burned the whips from his wrist. He got up at a lighting speed. Kara had sheathed her sword and she readied her arrow. Amaya had made a plant sword along with Kurama. Mei Kui had her sword out and ready. They all ran at Katagiri. Katagiri had grown wings out of his back. They were black with silver curved lines. He jumped and flew into the air. He laughed a mechanical laugh. "You will never kill me. You can't." When he said that Mei Kui changed into her full demon form along with Amaya and Kurama. A huge silver fox with 5 tails was Kurama. A black and silver fox was Amaya and Mei Kui well she blended in. The fighting area was a large circle of dirt surrounded by trees. They chased Katagiri and snapped and snarled at him. They extended their razor sharp claws. They managed to scratch him. For them it was in improvement. Suddenly they hear a horses winny and a dogs bark. The next thing they see is a huge black Arabian horse and a Siberian husky coming towards them. The horse went to Amaya and the dog to Kurama. Amaya got on the horse and rode at a gallops towards Katagiri and the horse jumped and wings spred out before the horse. The horses wings beet in what little wind there was. It flew into the air and opened its mouth. Amaya set her bow and the horse opened it's mouth and a ball of fire formed. Fire was about it's hooves. Amaya shot her arrow just as the horse released it's ball of fire. Kurama sent his rose whip, the dog another ball of fire, Kara an arrow, Yusuke's spirit gun, and Mei Kui an man eating plant attached to an arrow. Everybody had released their attacks and it hit Katagiri head on. He fell to the ground dead. The long battle was over. It was finally over.

"Can you believe that bastard is dead? It took a few hours but he's finally dead." Kurama asked with a smile painting his lips. His emerald eyes gleaming in the afternoon sun.

"I'm so happy, Kurama! He's finally gone. There are no other foes who can beat us." Amaya said as she hugged Kurama. Her brown hair blowing in the light wind. Her blue eyes gleaming into Kurama's emerald.

"Yes, it is finally over, my love."

"Done, over, he will never come back to haunt us again!" Yusuke yelled as he pumped his fist into the air. Now just hopefully there will be no other foe.

So they all went home and got cleaned up. Kurama had sprained his ankle running home. "shit, damn it, my ankle!" he cursed out loud as he jumped and twisted his ankle when he landed.

"Kurama, man, what did you do that for?" Yusuke asked.

"hn, baka kitsune." Hiei said telepathically to Kurama.

" Because I'm happy to be home and done with the fighting." Kurama said as his faced twisted into a painful one. His nose scrunched his eyes narrowed, and his back straight as Yusuke helped him up Genki's. Yusuke helped Kurama to the couch and handed him a ankle brace and some crutches.

So Amaya helped Kurama and gave him some painkiller medicine. They all went to bed for the night. Every body was happy. Kurama's ankle healed in a week. Their lives went on.

Chapter 9 The Fight DONE!

Azhure here Stay tuned for the last chapter. Chapter 10 Epilogue: Life after fighting.

Well keep reading.. I can't believe I have written this much!

Please REVIEW!

Thanks to all my loyal reviewers! Ya'll are awesome!

Only one more day of school! We get out June 9th!

I won't be updating much this summer I'm going to be busy!

I hope to be going to 2 DCI (drum-corps international) competitions! I'm going to go see the Cadets and the Crossmen! I can't wait! I also have to practice my mellophone (marching French horn) and clarinet! I have band camp (don't say it. This one time at ban camp..) July 10-14, Mexico (with the girl scouts.. I'm quitting after this) the last week of july to the first week of august.. uh.. then a week after I get back I have to practice and then I have marching band camp! Our show is going to be so awesome! My drill instructor is writing it and we get new uniforms! Their black with red on the arms and a strip across the chest and a yellow triangle. It's like a star trek uniform.. yeah! Well I have to go!

Band geeks rock! Hope you all have enjoyed this story!

Later ya'll I'll get the epilogue up soon!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	10. Epilogue: Life after Fighting

Well everybody this is the last chapter of Kuronue's Return(sniffle)! I know Kuronue wasn't in this story much but hey I'm an ameture!

Well here's the last chapter! Don't forget to review! What else do you think I should write! Tell me! I'm open for suggestions. No boy X boy!

Chapter 10: Epilogue: Life after Fighting

There is life without fighting. The yu yu hakusho gang figured that out after they fought and defeated Katagiri. They loved the life they had without fighting. They had the time of their life. Kurama and Amaya got married after they finished college. Mei Kui and Hiei got together. Kuronue and Kara also got together. Kuwabara and Yukina, Yusuke and Keiko, and Koenma and Botan. Kurama and Amaya had 2 kids. Kitara age 6 and her brother Blake age 10. Kitara had brown hair with red and silver streaks and greenish blue eyes. Her brother Blake had red hair, green eyes and looked like his dad except his hair was much shorter like a little past his ears. Blake and Kitara both had human and demon forms. Pure fox demons. Kuronue and Kara had one kid. It was a girl. Her name was Arya, she was half fox half bat demon. She had jet black hair with violet eyes and was 8 years old. Arya had her mother's powers like purification and the ability to control plants.

"Daddy, can we go to Aunt Kara's house and play?" young Kitara asked as she jumped on Kurama's stomach.

"Yes, my little one." Kurama said rubbing the little sleep from his eyes as he yawned. "hold on, go get Blake and I'll get your mother."

So Kurama, Amaya, Blake and Kitara all went to Kara's house. What Kurama and Amaya didn't know was that there was a big surprise for them.

They got there and knocked on the door. Kara opened the door with a smile on her face. Everybody was there.

Everybody yelled "Surprise!"

Kurama and Amaya's mouth dropped and said "What is all this for?"

"For everybody. It's been 15 years since we fought evil to save the world. We are all alive and happy. Plus this was all Hiei's idea." Kuronue said as he approached the 4. Kitara and Blake ran to find Arya.

Hiei appeared out of no where with Mui Kei.

"The reason I'm here today is for 2 reasons. Which I will tell you later, but for now lets have some fun." Hiei said.

So they had some fun for about 5 hours before they decided to eat.

"Yummy, Aunt Kara!" Kitara exclaimed as she put some food into her mouth.

"Why thank you young Kitara!" Kara said to her niece.

Hiei got up and went to Mui Kei and he put one knee on the ground and one knee up (proposal type thingy). He took one of Mui Kei's hands and held it. Hiei's breath was coming out heavy and he was sweating.

"Mui Kei, we've known each other for years and we've dated for 3 years. I've come to love and respect you. Will you marry me?" Hiei asked with love dripping in his voice.

"YES! I will!" Mui Kei grabbed him and pulled him into a hug and kissed him deeply with passion. There was a huge smile painted on both of there faces.

They broke apart. Kurama gasped at what the other thing might be.

"Hiei, are you going to tell Yukina about her brother?" Kurama asked telepathically. "You'll have to wait and find out." Hiei responded back.

A couple of hours later the kids were playing tag outside and the adults were inside talking. Hiei got up and went to Yukina his twin sister.

"Hiei?" Yukina looked worried.

"Yukina, I know who and where your brother is." Hiei said in a deep voice.

"who is my brother, hiei?" Yukina asked her bright red eyes lighting up with joy. She had been kept in the dark about her brother always being told he was dead.

Hiei gulped. He was truly frightened of her reaction of him but he has to do this now or he never will.

"Yukina, I am your brother that you have been looking for. I've been frightened to tell you. I was afraid you may not like me." Hiei fell quite after he said that. He gave Yukina one of his jem stones.

"Oh! Hiei! How could I hate you. You're my brother I've been looking for sometime. I couldn't hate you!" Yukina jumped off the couch and hugged Hiei. Hiei responded with a hug.

So Hiei asked Mui Kei to marry him. The had 2 kids later in life. Yukina had 1 kid and she finally found her brother. Every body lived happily with each other.

Till death do we part from our friends and loved ones. No one is alone in this life. You always have friends and family. When they had their first battle as one team they wondered if the fighting would ever cease. It did and now they were happy with their family and friends. They had yearly parties with each other. They went through everything together like true friends should. Everybody was happy and it would stay that way. Kuwabara's life extened cuz of his 6th sense but Keiko's life wasn't extened. She died at 105 years old. Kuwabara at 150. Yukina and Yusuke got married but they still lived happily. They could see Keiko and Kuwabara 4 times a year but they couldn't be with them. Life didn't last forever but friendship does. So this is were I will end this story and hope you all have enjoyed.

I know this ending is rather sappy but hey this is my first time ending a story so give me a break!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Well everybody did you enjoy! I'm happy I like this ending. I have seen my writing grow and become more descriptive. I've seen and read the improvement I have made since chapter 1. I've enjoyed reading and writing my work! Keep the reviews coming! Thanks you reviewers who actually review!

Big thanks to my co-authoress KaraKurama! You're the best!

Well gtg

I'll see you all around as I continue my writing and making it better!

Good-bye

Azhure


End file.
